What Needs to be Done
by Imnotcrazy-really
Summary: Itachi would do anything to protect Sasuke from abusive parents Sasuke's not sure how he feels about that.. AU ItaSasu Oneshot Incest Smut among other things


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto wish I did but I don't wouldn't that kind of defeat the purpose of calling it fan fiction….

Warnings: Incest smut snuffish I didn't put that in the description because I'm not sure if I should call it that… it also kind of angsty other than that it's pretty standard for a itasasu m rated oneshot

oh and_ italics _are flashbacks

There was something ominous about the sound of a silent house. The subtle buzz of silence the occasional eerie creek of settling. Sasuke curled tighter into the ball he had become on his bed. There was sound out side, sure, the occasional twitter of birds, the pleasant whisper of wind through summer laden trees but Sasuke didn't hear it.

_"Why can't you be more like your brother?"_

All he heard was the quiet echo of his fathers shouting in his head. Sasuke bit his lip in trepidation and winced slightly as his teeth sank into the tender split in his lip. He drew his knees closer to his chest and was again met with a faint pain. His ribs. They were probably bruised or worse at that particular moment Sasuke could have really cared less. He wrapped his arms around his legs and hugged himself ignoring the gentle complaining of his body. More than that he was trying to ignore the world and pretend for a moment he didn't exist. Sasuke heard the door open a creak within his quiet reality.

"Brother."

The voice was low deep reverent holding all of the emotion Sasuke knew the speaker didn't seem to possess; it was his brother's voice. Itachi, the perfect almost doll like figure that was all their father saw.

"Yes."

His voice was small and weak. He hadn't wanted to respond not really. But there was something about that not quite commanding tone his brother used that compelled him to.

_"You're pathetic."_

He sounded stupid and childish even to himself. No reply. Had he gone? Sasuke was almost afraid to open his eyes and find out. There was a soft click as the door closed and the faint rustle of tiny minute steps as his brother crossed the room. The bed dipped and Sasuke opened his eyes to stare at his brother. He was so perfect, immobile, and emotionless but perfect none the less. Sasuke would have been bitter if he didn't love him so much. Itachi's eyes flickered slightly betraying signs of life. Solid raven eyes scanned Sasuke's face. Heat rose to the younger mans face tainting the already marred white of his complexion a delicate shade of pink. He turned his head away in an attempt to hide the mark, a faint purple reminder of yet another of their father's beatings. Itachi chose not to talk, there was nothing to say. Somewhere in his cold calculating mind he felt something. Logic told him it was sadness and anger but for some reason the genius couldn't comprehend it. He had never been taught to feel only to think and do. So he went on his instinct, he wanted to touch Sasuke so he did. Sasuke started almost jumped as the fingers caressed his cheek. He was familiar with the term arousal. He had heard it used knew what it meant but none of it prepared him for the tingling warmth that collected in his abdomen where it spread to fill him. It warmed him and caused feelings that he was not aware of or able to control. Sasuke drew his breath in sharply, a startled sound, and moved away only slightly unsure of how else to react. Itachi stiffed almost imperceptivity misreading the reaction. His eyes hardened dropping the ease that had begun to slip into them. He pulled away emotionally and physically he began to rise to leave. Sasuke felt a rush of panic his heart fluttered.

_"Get out of my sight."_

Sasuke didn't want to be rejected, not again, not by his brother. He reached out and grabbed a handful of his brothers pant leg and rolled his eyes upward pleading silently for comfort. The look tugged emotional heart strings that Itachi apparently only possessed where his brother was concerned. They looked at each other. Sasuke stared into the seemingly depthless pools of his brother's onyx eyes he couldn't read them but then he never really could. He let go and refocused his eyes on the navy blue of this bed spread resigning himself to rejection once again. Itachi sighed. The small unusual sound drew Sasuke's eyes over to rest on his brother once more.

"Let's get out of here."

Sasuke began to question what he had just heard but Itachi leaned forward and grabbed his forearm nearly dragging him off the bed but let go abruptly causing Sasuke to fall onto all fours at the edge of the bed. He glanced up into his brothers face a little startled.

"You heard me. Come on."

He frowned again but followed his brother as Itachi led them out of the room. The elder of the pair opened the door then stopped. He reached over and grabbed Sasuke pressing him against his side in unusually good natured hug. He looked up at Itachi quizzically but his older brother just kept his eyes forward. Itachi led them into the hall and down the stairs they stopped briefly at the door for shoes. Itachi knelt to put on his shoes. Sasuke stayed standing. The air for some unexplainable reason seemed different to him. He looked around.

"Itachi, where are mother and father?"

Itachi looked up from where he was kneeling tying his final shoe.

"They're gone Sasuke."

He nodded and simply accepted what his brother told him as true

Sasuke frowned and opened his mouth about to question Itachi's actions but then closed his mouth again. Itachi glance up at him. He nudged Sasuke's shoes over toward him in a silent command to put them on. He dipped and obeyed pulling one shoe on. He glanced up in time to see Itachi slip on a light leather jacket and grab his motorcycle helmet off the peg were it rested. His helmet? Sasuke glanced questioningly at the aforementioned headgear as Itachi placed it on his head and reached back to pull his ponytail free. He shook his head to free the rest of the hairs and sent his hair trapped as it was in its ponytail cascading down his back in a shining black wave. Sasuke caught himself staring and quickly averted his eyes. His older brother glanced over and smirked to himself as he saw the slight blush that adorned Sasuke's cheeks. Itachi walked out the door where his motorcycle sat waiting. Sasuke wondered what Itachi was up to he had indicated like he wanted to take him somewhere but now it was evident that he didn't. He had never been allowed on his motorcycle. Their parents had barely let Itachi get it much less let their youngest ride it. Not that they had cared about him any other time. Itachi left Sasuke standing in the doorway, one shoe on wondering of he should bother with the other one. Probably not. He stared longingly at the sleek black BMW as Itachi straddled it fiddling with his key ring. He inserted the key and the motorcycle started with a sound akin to a cough then set into a gentle purring rhythm. Itachi turned his helmeted head in Sasuke's direction and made a brief movement wit his hand for Sasuke to come closer. Sasuke obeyed feeling his former forlorn mood creeping back. He bent and hastily shoved his foot in the other shoe without preparation and trotted down the steps to where Itachi sat idling. Itachi lifted his visor.

"The other helmet is on the back."

Sasuke was stunned and his gapping mouth said so. He clamped it shut and forced his mind to for coherent sentences.

"But brother, mother and father will be angry."

Itachi frowned slightly showing his true rebellious ill nature.

"No they won't. Just get on."

The younger man hesitated for only a second then grabbed the passenger helmet hastily trembling slightly with anticipation and shoved it over his artfully spiked hair. Ever since Itachi had gotten the motorcycle Sasuke had loved the helmets. They made Sasuke think of aliens he had seen in a movie when he was younger. It had been just him and Itachi that night. Even though the movie had been heart stoppingly terrifying Sasuke associated it with comfort safety and well, happiness. Once he had tried to tell this laughingly to Itachi but had been shut down by a stony stare. Sasuke smiled a little bit under the protection of the helmet as he hesitantly swung his leg over the motorcycle and eased into the seat behind his older brother. He placed his feet on the rest but left his arms by his sides awkwardly. Itachi turned his head to glance at Sasuke.

"You have to hold on. Put your arms around my waist."

His voice was empty and impassive as ever. Sasuke opened his mouth then closed it again. He was begining to feel a little like a fish. He wasn't sure how to respond. Itachi gave a little sign of exasperation. Wow he was being expressive today was Sasuke's final thought before Itachi impatiently reached behind him grabbed Sasuke's forearm and forcibly pulled it around his waist and his mind shut down. The repeated the action on the other side so that Sasuke was flung up against his back. Sasuke stiffened his chest completely flush with Itachi's deceptively lean back. His breath caught but he had little time to over analyze the situation before Itachi floored it or whatever the motorcycle equivalent was. Sasuke didn't really care about that or the fact that he was entirely too close to his brother for comfort no, Sasuke was scared stiff. Itachi sped down the impeccably groomed roads of the Uchiha estate with the deft assurance of someone who has been doing something for a long time.

Once the initial rush of terror was over Sasuke found himself actually liking it. Despite his lack of jacket Sasuke was perfectly warm because incontradiction to his perfect imitation of a doll his brother was actually quite warm. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead on Itachi's back inhaling the delicious scent of his brother's hair. It was rich yet wonderfully light at the same time. Vanilla and hazelnut. (A/NThis is actually a divine smell if you've never had the pleasure of trying it.) Sasuke decided after several lungs full. Sasuke felt the first tingles of heat gathering in his lower abdomen. He wasn't sure what is was at first until it hit him like, you'll have to excuse the horrible analogy, a freight train. There was really no other way to describe the surge of pleasure that coursed through Sasuke and hardened parts of him that where relatively unused for this purpose. Just peachy. Now his hard on was rammed into his brother's back. The vibrations really weren't helping either. He blushed a deep shade of pink. He made a ditch effort to push himself away from Itachi which earned him what he could only assume was a little glare from his brother.

"Pull over."

His voice was muffled by the helmet but Itachi must have heard or suspected something was up because he stopped in the middle of the road. As soon as the bike was stopped or at least not in complete motion Sasuke flung himself off not terribly gracefully almost stumbling and falling. He pulled the helmet off because he was trying to draw more air than it allowed. His breathing was quick and shallow but that was probably more from panic than anything. They were surrounded by the sparse forest that surrounded their house grounds. Sasuke stumbled over and leaned on a tree dropping the helmet somewhere on the way. The pleasure response had died slightly but the panic and humiliation hadn't. Behind him Sasuke heard Itachi cut the motor and a little click as the kick stand went down. Then nothing. Sasuke fought the urge to turn and look after almost a minute. He heard the faint crunch of a footstep directly behind him. He whirled to stare at Itachi.

"Little brother,"

He leaned forward and Sasuke took a full step back and ran into the unyielding bark of the tree. He glanced back at the tree and by the time his eyes had rolled back to his brother Itachi was standing uncomfortably close.

"Do you have an erection?"

Sasuke's jaw dropped he made a little noise of distress and exasperation. He wasn't sure what to say. Apparently Itachi wasn't going to wait for Sasuke's brain to get with the program. One of his hands reached out and cupped Sasuke's hard length. Itachi leaned forward to the point of almost pressing their bodies together. Sasuke was too startled to contain the moan that escaped.

"You do." Not a question but his voice held a hint of surprise. His eyebrows rose in perfect arches. "If you liked that sort of thing, foolish little brother, all you had to do was say so."

Before Sasuke could respond suddenly lips were pressed against his. A tongue began a gentle rhythm running its self over Sasuke's lips not quite forcing but not exactly asking either for entrance. The younger was really too stunned not to respond on instinct and open his mouth. Itachi took advantage of his vulnerability and ravaged his mouth flicking his tongue in and rubbing it against Sasuke's. The hand strategically placed on his little brother's erection began rubbing in time with his marauding tongue. Sasuke moaned into Itachi's mouth helplessly his hips thrusting futilely. He gripped Itachi's shoulder and made amateur attempts at responding to his elder brother's kisses. A little mewling moan of distress escaped him as Itachi's hand left his dick and traveled up his shirt only to be replaced by a cry of pleasure as Itachi replaced his hand with his own similarly stiff erection. Forcing the younger mans legs apart and settling between them. Sasuke's breath had been reduced to gasps Itachi's had even gotten a little ragged as they pressed and grinded their clothed hard ons together. The kiss had been broken and Sasuke hadn't even noticed it he was having a hard time following anything at the moment. Both of his hands wrapped round Itachi's shoulders and his nails dug in out of pleasure earning a little grunt from Itachi and an extra vigorous thrust which had him moaning. Itachi lowered his head and traced kisses down Sasuke's neck until he reached his collarbone where he stopped and began licking sucking giving the occasional nip. His hand rose farther into Sasuke's shirt. He guided his warm hand to Sasuke's nipple rubbing it slowly giving it a quick pinch. Sasuke gasped. The pleasure was becoming overwhelming. Past the point where he couldn't take it anymore what ever had been building peaked and pleasure washed over Sasuke causing him to practically scream. Reflexively his nails dug into Itachi's shoulders once against, his toes even curled. He threw his head back and leaned it against the tree. His jeans were suddenly warm wet and sticky. Itachi thrust a few more times then after a moan he was still his lips resting on the uke's neck breathing harshly each whisper of air tickling his collarbone. Sasuke was confused he felt so good calm tired and yet energized and tingly at the same time. He was covered with a light sheen of sweat but his breathing had calmed. The cobwebs cleared the panic was back. He pushed Itachi away. Sasuke stumbled a little as his brother complied and his feet touched the ground. His legs were like jello so he clung to Itachi and cast frightened eyes up to meet Itachi's lowered heated ones.

"Father will be angry."

Their father didn't even like them hugging and that had been… so much more than hugging.

"He might hit me again."

Sasuke's voice dipped and he felt like he was on the verge of tears. Itachi glared slightly and hugged Sasuke to him. Sasuke made little choking sounds to hold back tears. Itachi held him tighter to the point where breathing was difficult not that Sasuke cared about that or anything really except for the feeling of their chest pressed against one another and the sound of their combined heartbeat reminding his he was still there and this was not a dream.

"That will never happen again ever, I promise."

Itachi's voice dipped so that it was no more than a whisper in his ear. Sasuke's hands clutched the back of Itachi's shirt. That promise, he had heard it so many times from his mother he was not sure he could believe it any more he took a deep breath drawing in the soft vanilla scent Itachi's hair. This was his brother though and with every fiber of him he wanted to believe those words. So Sasuke decided for once in his life he would trust someone and maybe this time, everything would be ok.

"We had better get back if we're late for dinner mother and father will be angry."

Itachi nodded but made no moves toward getting home. Sasuke gave a rare smile. He pushed away reluctantly from the warm embrace. His hand brushed something ruff on Itachi's shirt he glanced down and caught sight of a partially crusted but still tacky stain. He gingerly dabbed at it with the tips of his fingers he knew what it was but even as his fingers came away stained red he felt the all to familiar rush of fear.

"Oh my god, Itachi."

He pulled apart his older brothers coat and let out a little sound of distress at finding the rest of Itachi's shirt shoulders and upper jeans where covered with splatters of blood.

"Are you all right, are you hurt, what happened."

The words came rushed and jumbled in his panic. His hands slid under his shirt lifting it up looking feeling searching for the source of the blood part of him hoping it wasn't Itachi's the other desperate for it to be that simply explained. There was a lot of blood enough to stain his brother's black tee shirt a deep red. How had he not seen this before. He blushed slightly remembering previous events. Sasuke rested his hands flat on Itachi's unmarked chest and looked up into his brother's eyes. There was surprisingly something there Sasuke wasn't sure what but it was there.

"What happened?"

His tone was soft almost cajoling he needed to know that everything was alright. Itachi didn't respond for almost a full minute Sasuke allowed the silence, not sure he wanted to know the answer.

"I did what needed to be done."

Sasuke stepped back to get a better look at Itachi's face. What ever had been there had passed.

"You did what nee-- what?"

More stammering, brilliant Sasuke, he closed his mouth and waited for a reply not trusting his voice anymore. Itachi reached one hand around Sasuke's waist and pulled him closer pressing him once more to his chest.

"They won't hurt you ever again I made sure of that."

The blood smeared across Sasuke's cheek he could feel it there wet and sticky. He struggled and finally pushed from from his brother's embrace. He took several steps away his breath was racing and his eyes where wild as realization set in. for a second he stared. He didn't know how to react. He turned and ran. There was no dull roar as the motorcycle starting so his brother was either following him on foot or not at all. Sasuke concentrated on running. He wasn't sure what he was going to do once he got to the house, hell he wasn't sure what he was even going to find but he had to know. He tried to follow the road then gave in to impatience and fear and plunged into the trees fighting the undergrowth until he broke out onto manicured lawns. He stumbled a little then regained his footing and continued his sprint toward the now visible house. He reached to door at a dead run hitting it with a dull thud. He stopped his hand on the knob his breath ragged. Did he want to know what lay inside? Probably not. He yanked to door open and jogged in heading strait for the stairs.

"Mother! Father!"

If they were still alive he would get in trouble for yelling in the house but if they weren't… Sasuke pushed that thought from his mind. There was no answer. His father didn't yell for him to shut up. That was a bad sign. His parents were usually upstairs at this time of day waiting for diner. Tears welled up in his eyes and Sasuke brushed them away roughly with the back of his hand accomplishing nothing, more tears stubbornly ran down his face. With a final hasty swipe across his eyes he vaulted up the stairs taking them two at a time. Everything was quiet just as they had left it but Sasuke noticed things now that he hadn't seen on the way out. The dark carpet of the hall had dark yet glistening smears akin to bloody drag marks and large round droplets of blood. He stood at the top of the stairs and looked down the hall catching his breath.

Sasuke saw a dark lump farther down the hall his heart beat in rushes his breath was caught the first plaintive sob tore from his throat. He launched himself down the hall sinking to his knees beside the body and rolled it to get a better look as to the identity. Sasuke hadn't really given much thought to what he would do when he saw the bodies. Whatever reaction he had been expecting his was not among any of the possibilities. He liked it. The woman was one of their maids Sasuke didn't even know her name. Her eyes where wide open and blank with death, her throat had been slit, one hand reached pitifully toward the hall phone. She had been pretty in an anorexic blonde kind of way. He guessed she still was. Her porcelain perfect face was smeared with blood. His breath caught his cheeks heated he let out a little gasp as his dick hardened into the reaction he knew he shouldn't be having. Sasuke looked down at the still warm dead woman and felt an irrational desire to reach down and touch himself. Sasuke shook his head firmly and scrambled to his feet. He turned away without a second look at the corpse laying on the floor.

Sasuke dashed to the door of the sitting room his parents frequented at that hour. Now he wasn't even sure if he was running to his parents or away from his personal demons. He threw the door open and for a minute as his eyes adjusted to the more ample light the window allowed through everything looked normal. Then his eyes adjusted. Sasuke had thought that the hall and the horrors that lay there would have braced him for what he would find in this room but nothing could have prepared him for the actuality. The maid had not fought simply ran for her life but in here someone had fought, hard. Blood covered almost everything but mostly it was sprayed on the walls. There was a chair knocked over and a lamp on the floor, broken, there was glass everywhere. He couldn't see any bodies. Oddly there where no tears, he felt almost numb. The blood was eliciting the same reaction he felt the urge to reach out touch it rub it between his fingers. He shook his head again. Cautiously he entered the room at first then he caught sight of his mothers head over the top of her arm chair he froze. He didn't want to have the same reaction as with the maid. He mentally braced himself and walked around the chair so that he was facing her. Sasuke found that he felt no joy or pleasure in her body. The boy let out his breath he had not realized he had been holding. He fell in front of his mother clutching the skirts of the small frail woman who despite her best efforts had been too afraid to stop what she knew had been happening for years. Sasuke didn't shed any tears for her she didn't deserve them there was no sadness either. A knife was sticking from her throat where it had been stuck smoothly. Her arms where at her sides there was no sign of resistance, she hadn't even fought him.

He glanced around for his tormenter and found he could only see his fathers head and part of his upper body. The wanting was back at the sight of the mangled corpse that he could only assume the identity of. Itachi despite having a weapon seemed to have simply beat his face in to the point of total annihilation. He heard footsteps crunching over broken glass and looked up in horror as Itachi crossed the room toward him. Sasuke had to suppress a moan at the sight of his brother crossing the room towards him surrounded by the bloody walls. All the carnage he had created. He got to his feet quickly but only made it about half way across the room away from Itachi before he collapsed to his knees.

"Sasuke."

He looked down at the carpet. A hand brushed his hair Sasuke flinched and whimpered low in his throat.

"Shhh. Quiet now. You'll be alright. Its all over, you're safe."

Itachi kneeled behind him. A single finger slid down his cheek. He was so calm it was like he didn't even care at all. Sasuke was in turmoil his social norms were conflicting with his feelings. He was confused. Then there was rage. His brother had done this. He tried to turn to attack his brother but Itachi pushed him down into the carpet so that his upper body was pressed to the ground leaving his ass in the air. He made a sound like a growl. Itachi kept one hand pressing Sasuke to the ground and used the other to reach around and begin undoing his younger brother's pants. He leaned forward pressing his rock hard erection into Sasuke's backside. As he hovered over Sasuke the familiar pleasant smell washed over him and over ride the heavy metallic quality of the air. You could hardly call it a smell it was so over poweringly dizzying. Blood was like that though. Itachi pressed the side of his face to Sasuke's so that his lips spoke directly into Sasuke's ear.

"You like this little brother. Don't you?"

Each word was no more than a breath making Sasuke shudder and bite his lip. Itachi completed his mission with Sasuke's pants and pulled them down to his knees. He returned to his knees and gave his pants the same treatment. Sasuke had been laying impassively his face pressed against the carpet.

"Come on little brother. No more fight? It's no fun if you don't struggle at least a little bit."

Sasuke made a desperate attempt to get away trying to crawl forward but Itachi grabbed his hips and thrust himself in without preparation. Sasuke screamed out. He froze. The pain was so much but he liked it. Pleasure was back and he moaned as Itachi began thrusting into him with out hesitation. Sasuke felt like he was being consumed. It took a groan from Itachi to snap him out of it. He began to struggle fighting and wriggling. Itachi grunted and gave a little smirk.

"Good like that. Harder."

Sasuke didn't struggle he was too close it was too much for him. He came with a cry spurting his seed all over the carpet.

"Itachi."

The name was almost a plaintive sound and he went limp exhausted. Itachi moaned and came as Sasuke tightened around him in his own release. Sasuke moaned as Itachi's sperm flowed into him and a last twitch of pleasure washed over him. There was a second of harsh panting before Itachi pulled out and sat back pulling Sasuke with him so that he sat on his lap.

"I did what needed to be done." He ran a calming hand over Sasuke's head and began petting his hair not unlike how you would a dog. "To protect you. This is all for you little brother."

That piece of knowledge even though he had already known it squeezed his heart and made him whimper. His brother had done this for him and now he was going to have to live with that.

Ok there it is:) it took me longer than I expected to write! This its longer than most of the stuff I've written in the past... its done for now but i might continue if the mood strikes me:) Like it? Hate it? Any suggestions? Please review:)


End file.
